Play Time
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Disgusted with Mikasa's grudge against him for kicking Eren during the court martial, Levi decides to punish her, but in an unusual way. EreMika


Levi walked down the Scout ranks, passing Mikasa.

Her salute was strong, but the anger in her eyes was also strong. No doubt she still harboured resentment towards the way he'd treated Eren before.

Such a weakness had to be destroyed immediately. Hatred always caused bad decisions, and when bad decisions were made, lives were lost.

And he knew exactly how to get to her – to use the one thing she treasured most.

The things he had to do for his job.

Eren came stumbling into the Scout headquarters, body bruised and battered, and began the long struggle to get to his room. Mikasa saw him and came running.

Supporting him as he walked, she asked "How did this happen?"

"Don't worry, Mikasa," Eren replied, amidst coughs. "It's just a training exercise, and it's for the best."

"Training!" exclaimed Mikasa, allowing him to fall on his bed. "Mou! This is worse than the time that Levi kicked you!"

Eren clutched his chest, but wanted to placate Mikasa. "Calm down… he's only doing what's best for me."

Mikasa clutched her fist. "So it _was_ him! I swear, I will make that arrogant pipsqueak pay!"

"Mikasa, wait!"

But she had already gone out the door.

Eren sighed. His overly protective adoptive sister was always highly emotional when it came to his safety, and whenever she was _this_ irrational, he'd learned that it was best to give her space and allow her to cool off.

Resigned to lying on the bed, he allowed his Titan ability to allow him to heal faster than regular humans.

Punching the hard rock wall of the dungeon corridor, Mikasa gritted her teeth, planning revenge. She knew how precarious her goal was – to go against a superior officer, and one who was also most likely a superior fighter. She was all alone – she couldn't ask Armin for a plan, as he would dissuade her. But it had to be done. The arrogant Captain Levi had to be taught a lesson. She wasn't going to take the slashes on her heart without consequences. Anything bad that happened to Eren hurt her more than if it had happened to herself.

For now, the dungeon gave her time to think. She wouldn't bump into anyone here.

"That's a fine expression you have there," said a self-satisfied voice from the shadows.

Whirling around, she realised she had been only looking for regular people, and not those who were experts at hiding their chi.

Levi walked forward, into the light of a nearby lamp. Mikasa gripped her fist, refusing to salute him.

"Looks like you need to learn your place," said Levi in his trademark monotone. "And this dungeon is a very fitting place to show you. It's where rogue soldiers belong."

"I'll make you pay for what you did to him," she growled.

"Hm… I am humanity's strongest, and you seek to destroy me. All for your _baby_ Eren. Do you realise that any damage to me may prevent me from helping a soldier, and therefore any subsequent deaths are on your hands?"

In response, she dashed forward in attack stance. It was clear in her mind that what he was doing to Eren had been excessive, and he needed to be taught a lesson. Even though he was fast, she knew that her emotions gave her strength so at least it would lessen the gap a bit.

She moved to strike. Levi easily dodged. Mikasa gathered herself by leaping off the wall, but was struck by a kick as Levi had predicted it.

"I'd expected more from you, Ms. Ackerman. This is truly pathetic."

She launched at him again, grinning evilly as her attack was about to connect. At the last second, Levi transferred his weight, causing her to go flying into the wall. She landed with a sickening crunch.

Losing a precious few seconds to try and regain her bearings, she stood up, only to have Levi's knee crash against her stomach. She couldn't breathe. The world was swirling around her.

Levi gripped her by the throat, causing her legs to dangle, hitting against the wall. "The truth is, you can't even punish me even if you wanted to. And I can do whatever I want to you. The top brass are so rotten, I will avoid punishment since they know I'm their greatest weapon. All they want is their own safety."

She gurgled, trying not to panic. Who the hell _was_ he?

Levi leaned closer. "Don't think that I'll just take my punishment out on _you_. I'll go for your near and dear ones too."

With a shout, she landed five kicks in quick succession, causing Levi to grunt in surprise and be pushed back. She then landed an elbow in his midriff. Elated, she went in for the kill, only to realise he had blocked.

"It's over."

The last thing Mikasa saw before she blacked out was his self-satisfied smirk as his attack connected.

With a groan, she moved around, trying to get her bearings. To her horror, she found herself in a dungeon cell with metal handcuffs behind her back that were attached to a metal rod, exactly the way Eren was in his court martial.

"Court is now in session," came a voice from across the room. Mikasa looked up to see it was Levi, relaxing in a chair. "Your crimes are insubordination, attacking a superior officer, abandoning your post, and general stupidity. As I've said before, the best tool for teaching discipline is _pain_."

He rose and stalked towards her aggressively.

She proudly met his gaze despite her physical condition. "You can do whatever you want to my body! I won't be broken so easily!"

Levi reached her, squatting in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and raised it so she was looking at directly him, and said "Of course I know your physical endurance. You're an Ackerman. But pain can be of more than one type."

With that, he left the room, leaving Mikasa alone.

After ten minutes, Mikasa heard footsteps. The door swung open, and Levi entered with Eren.

Mikasa gasped, and looked down, embarrassed at her predicament.

"Sit. You're the witness."

After being startled for a moment, he kneeled on the floor to the side, partially through trusting Levi and partially for not wanting to make the situation worse. He looked horrified at Mikasa's condition.

Levi resumed his position on the chair and started to unfasten his boots.

Mikasa knew that hygiene was lacking in the time-poor corps, but surely he wasn't planning on punishing her through… fumigation?

To their surprise, Levi put the socks on his hands.

"I want you to let me know what you think of this play I wrote," he announced.

They stared at him, stunned.

Levi cleared his throat, made a falsetto and started to move one of his hands. "Oh, Terren, you were so great! You saved my life from those robbers!"

Levi changed to a deep voice and moved the other hand. "Yes, Hikasa. To show my honourable character, please take my scarf and come live with my family."

Eren and Mikasa flat-faced. Those names and that situation sounded awfully familiar.

"I'll treasure it for as long as live, Terren! And to show my gratitude, I'll dedicate my life to you, too!"

"That's nice, Hikasa, but I'm a man, dammit – stop babying me!"

"I can't help it, Terren! I've been living with you as your sister, but deep down I love you and want to have your babies! I'd do anything for you!"

Mikasa's breath hitched. This truly was worse than any physical torture. Her innermost feelings were exposed, and she could lose the one thing she treasured most. What would Eren think? Despite her best efforts to control her physical reaction, she couldn't help but blush. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eren turn to look at her, but she didn't dare make eye contact.

"I already know that, Hikasa! Because I'm not a fucking idiot!"

Mikasa froze, then looked at Eren. He was wide-eyed, and seemed to have a faint blush. It was a surprise to her that he knew, but would he reciprocate?

Levi put his socks and shoes back on, then walked towards them. Unchaining Mikasa, he said "You two figure out the rest of the play. This is hurting my voice." Then he left, leaving the door unlocked.

It was late at night. Levi heard a knock on his door. Surprised, he opened it and found Mikasa standing there.

She saluted strongly. "Heichou. I understand your lesson - that emotions make us stronger, but it's the positive ones that are the more powerful. Hatred interferes with our judgment and is dangerous."

"That's great, Ackerman. Now go back to bed," came his frosty reply.

"Hai!" she replied saluting. She turned to leave, but then hesitated. "Thank you, Heichou. From the bottom of my heart. I never thought I could be so happy. He does share my feelings. And I realise that you were excessive with him before because of his Titan healing abilities." She then dashed forward and hugged him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Levi, angry.

She stood straight. "Eh, I thought you might not like it, but I had to get my revenge somehow, yes?"

Giggling, she turned and raced out.

Slamming the door, Levi reached for a nearby cloth and started wiping the front of his jacket where she'd been. However, he couldn't help but allow a small smirk to form on his face.


End file.
